SkPC36 / Transcript
Tuesday, a new Tuesday has started in the Sky Pretty Cure universe. The team met at the Shirosora’s Mansion. “Just because, here is so much space and your grandmother doesn’t always interrupt.” Amber said, probably explaining to Diamond why they almost always meet up at her house. But what the girls don’t know yet, this is no regular Tuesday. Today is the 18th of March. “But… I haven’t seen your Grandmother today.” Amber said. The group was spending time in Diamond’s room. “Yes, she is not at home today, but she’ll come home tomorrow.” Diamond said. “That means, you are all alone today?” Amber wondered surprised. “Ah, well we are all alone today.” Diamond said slightly pointing at Low. “Oh yeah.” Amber said and slightly started laughing. “I totally forgot that he lives here too.” “Hey! What is that?” Sapphire said as she found a small note book. “Oh that’s Low’s.” Diamond said. “But you should put it down again. He doesn’t like…” Diamond tried to stop Sapphire from opening it, but she couldn’t “Oh! The Prince’s” Sapphire replied. “Open it! Open it!” Ruby said pushing. “Get your hands of my stuff!” Low said annoyed, aiming for his book. However, he could not take it back before they opened it. Ruby and Sapphire looked at it, confused. He took it and closed again. “I’m not sure what that was.” Sapphire said. “If you don’t know, how am I supposed to know what that is then?” Ruby said confused. “Why what was in there?” Emerald wondered. “Oh look, something fell out of it.” Topaz said, picking up a picture. She looked at it, trying to hold her back from smiling. “What is it? What is it?” Amber wondered, running to her, looking at the photo. “Th-That is a… Family photo.” Topaz said. “So cute.” Amber admitted. “Nothing is cute!” Low said annoyed and taking back the photo. He opened his book and put it back where it belongs. He put the picture at the first page. “Man, I couldn’t see it.” Ruby complained. “Anyway, don’t be so harsh about your stuff.” Sapphire said to Low. “Everyone has stuff after all.” “Oh, don’t worry, Sapphire. He just doesn’t anyone to know… well anything about him.” Diamond explained. “There’s no need to know anything about me.” Low added. “I bet you don’t even know that today is his birthday.” Diamond added. “Dia…” Low complained. “Your birthday? Why didn’t you say so?” Amber said. “Who cares, you brought biscuits anyway.” Low said cold. OPENING “Hey, I thought we are your friends. Then why don’t you talk to us?” Ruby wondered. “Since when do you count me as one of your friends?” Low answered. “Uh well… That doesn’t matter now!” Ruby said. “Why didn’t you tell us that today is your birthday?” Emerald wondered. “…” Low turned away. “He doesn’t like talking about himself or his past.” Diamond explained. “You really don’t need to tell them everything.” Low complained. “Oh, Low…” Diamond sighed. “Stubborn I see.” Ruby said. “Could you at least explain what strange symbols that were? I mean in your book?” Ruby wondered. “Symbols? What symbols?” Low asked surprised. “Well, these symbols that were drawn in the book.” Ruby said. “T-That are no symbols. Well… yeah technically they are. But …” Low said thinking. “Then, what are they?” Sapphire wondered. “Those are… well they don’t have a name. This is just Kamonian.” He explained. “Carmine? Like that shade of red?” Ruby repeated. “Ka-monian!” Low said. “It’s a language.” He said a bit annoyed. “Oh, sorry.” Ruby said. “I’ve never heard of a language like that.” Sapphire said doubting. “Tsk. Sure you didn’t. This is the earth after all. You have enough languages to struggle with. I Kamon, we have only one language. But for that, we can *speak* each language of the earth.” Low said. “And you have already explained how you can do that.” Emerald said. Then the girls kept looking, no staring at Low. He sighed. “You aren’t letting go of this, aren’t you?” He said. “No. Talk to us. We are curious!” Topaz said. “Who are you? Where do you come from? What is your nationality? How old are you? Are you really human?” Ruby asked, making sure that not all of these questions were meant seriously. But with each question, she got closer to him. First he slightly pushed her away from her and then sat down. “Man, you guys are annoying.” He said. “Thank you.” Sapphire said and stroke a V-Sign. “Hmm. Where do I start?” He said thinking. Then he put out his book, opening the first page. He pointed at the ‘symbols’. “This is Kamonian. The language of Kamon. The language I speak, Void speaks, well every Kamonian person speaks.” He explains. “Basically, it is pretty similar to Western languages, every symbol could be translated to a letter. So not common with Japanese characters. Meaning, if you don’t understand English, hands off of Kamonian!” He said, mainly looking at Ruby. “Hey! Why are you all looking at me?” She wondered. “Anyway. I started the book when I was like 5.” Low said looking at his ‘writings’. “The further you go, the better handwriting you’ll find.” He explained. “What exactly is Kamon by the way?” Amber asked. “Kamon? It’s a world. Like earth, just different.” Low answered. “And yes, I am human, Ruby.” He pointed out. “In Kamon live humans, like on earth. We are just a bit different, starting with our powers.” He explained. “Basically, Kamon is a world that is said to be created by Catastrophe himself. Legends tell, after he lost his former ‘Kingdom’, he created his new, own world, no one could take away from him.” He said. “I’m not quite sure how much truth is behind it. But that’s what I have been told.” “According to the Skyriver Legend, he used to rule over Earth until an angel defeated him and freed everyone.” White added. “I’ve also heard, the first humans he created are now called the ‘Zeremk’ family.” Scarlet interrupted. “He? Really?” Low wondered. “Well that would explain why…” He said looking at his book, but as soon as he realized that he said it loud, he stopped. “Explain what?” Sapphire wondered. “…why Catastrophe would let a rookie, like me, come here.” He finished his sentence. Then Sapphire came surprisingly close to him. “So, what did you say Scarlet? The Zeremk Family?” Sapphire wondered. “Then… what is your name?” She asked. “It’s Low.” He answered, trying to avoid saying his full name. “Last names aren’t that important in Kamon.” “No. No. No! You just said it yourself. A rookie like you. And Scarlet said the Zeremk family, the way you reacted tells me…” Sapphire made a break while finishing her sentence. “That your name is… your full name is…” “it’s Low Zeremk. Now get away from me!” He said annoyed. “Besides, in Kamon you put your first name on ‘first’ place. Last name is last.” He added. “Low Zeremk. I need to remember this.” Sapphire mumbled. “What does Zeremk mean?” Amber wondered. “Anyway!” Low interrupted. “Do you want to study my etymology now, or do you want to know more about me? ‘Cause I’m not going with both!” He said. “Sensitive Low.” Topaz said. “Anyway, I’d say, go on with the important things. Who cares what the name means?” she added. “I follow Topaz!” Ruby said and raised her hand. “As the Zeremks were the first to be created, they are sometimes rumored to be stronger than other Kamonians.” Scarlet added. “Stop that already.” Low said annoyed. “I just wanted to state this.” Scarlet explained. “Zeremk or not, let me tell you that my father would rather do anything than obeying Catastrophe.” Low said. “I just came here, because were promised better lives for our families. But I realized that Catastrophe wasn’t honest and all of this is just for his own gain.” He explained. “Then none of you is a bad guy.” Ruby realized. “None except for Catastrophe of course. You are just trying to help your family and friends.” She added. “Right now I can better help them by getting rid of Catastrophe… Ehm I mean you getting rid of him. I just want to help.” Low explained. “Let’s go a few topics back.” Emerald said. “You said you started the book when you were 5? So about 10 years ago?” Low nodded. “That was after the great flood.” He said. “With Catastrophe’s random moods, I thought it would be smarter to write everything down, keep memories written down.” He said. “My parents found out about it when I was about seven, I guess…” As he said that, a flashback started: The Flashback showed a quite big town, but it didn’t look like earth. And since this episode was about Low, we could guess that this is a town in Kamon. Then a young boy was shown. He was sitting on a bench, holding a book. It was Low’s notebook so it was probably Low. He was writing something in the book. It was one of the first pages and looked quite thinner than it is today. “Low!” A woman’s voice then called. Little Low then looked up, looked around, looking over his shoulder. “Mommy!” He said, closing his notebook. And running to her. “I was looking for you.” His mother said. “Why?” Little Low then wondered. “You don’t need to be worried. I can take care of myself!” He said determined. “Of course you can. But right now, you need to stay close to us.” His mother said. She grabbed his hand and then both went in the opposite direction. “By the way, what were you writing by now?” She then asked him, smiling. “Everything!” Little answered. “Everything?” “I’ll write down everything that happens. Writing down memories. Nothing will be forgotten.” Little Low explained, holding his book in front of his chest. “Good, you found him.” A male voice said. It was Low’s father. He was pretty strong and was pretty tall. “I wasn’t gone or something.” Little Low then said and let go of his mother’s hand. “I just was outside. Like I said.” He explained. Smiling, his father was looking at him but then he looked up and his expressions changed. From gentle and nice, they changed to serious and cold. “Low. Come here.” He said strict. “Okay.” Little Low said and ran towards is father, grabbing his arm and standing in the middle of his father and mother. Low’s mother was looking worried. And there was the reason; Catastrophe himself approached them. “What a good boy. Following leads.” Catastrophe said, looking at Low’s father. “Please leave us alone, Catastrophe.” Low’s father said cold. “Well aren’t you a cold person.” Catastrophe said. “You should be thankful that your son survived the flood, Aziz.” Catastrophe said and looked at Low’s father. But he couldn’t frighten him. “Fine then. I have to go anyway.” Catastrophe said and went on. After Catastrophe was far away, Low’s father knelt down to little Low. “You need to be careful around him, ok?” His father said. Little Low nodded and said: “Ok.” And this ‘Ok’ ended the flashback. “…” Amber was thinking. “May I repeat myself; So cute!” she said after the story. “Nothing’s cute!” Low then said. “You are so cute when you make sure that you are not cute.” Diamond then said. “D-Dia….” Low said with an embarrassed voice. “No, no, no! Diamond is right!” Amber said. “Y-You guys are so annoying.” He answered. “Hey how can we make him blush?” Topaz wondered. “Him? Hm…” Diamond thought. “Ask him about his feelings for Diamond or about their relationship!” White said. “You shut up, White!” Low said, grabbing White. “Doesn’t that feel good?” Emerald wondered. “What?” Low asked. “Having someone to share things with.” Emerald answered. “Hm. If you say so.” Low said. “By the way, how old are you turning?” Ruby wondered. “16.” Low answered. “Damn! You are older than Diamond!” Sapphire realized. “Yeah, but only a month.” Low then said. “Still, you are the oldest.” Amber said. “Uh, I don’t know if that is good…” Sapphire said thinking. “Argh. Just shut up!” Low complained. ENDING Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina